


At the Gates of Valhalla

by Mirai_Sama



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: Hearth had always been a reserved boy, with his smooth walk and piercing eyes. How could he look at a stupid human who had been foolish enough to be killed and, in the next life, sent on even worse missions? And Magnus ... Magnus had always been Magnus; Sarcastic, strong, brave and handsome. How was he going to look at a dull, pale elf?-This is a Translation of my own work "A las puertas del Valhalla"-





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A las Puertas del Valhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422192) by MiraiHiiraguizawa (Me). 



> This is my first time translating and writing something this long in English. I beg you if you find some typo or grammar error, please tell me so I can fix it.

#  _Prologue_

_**[Hearthstone]** _

_**-Nidavellir-** _

Hearth looked towards the table, absentminded. He had a soda can in his hand, that had been bubbleless for a long time. Blitzen gazed upon his friend and sighed. He had spent two weeks like that already since Loki escaped. Although, Blitzen doubted his state was caused by that and for the rune missing in his friend’s set. There was something else that bothered the elf, something he didn’t want to talk about. But, of course, it was no surprise when it came to Hearth.

Blitzen was preparing for another day in complete silence on the part of his best friend when the elf let his soda on the table and run towards him with a worried expression.

—Help—he signed, then he hugged him and started crying. Blitzen hugged him back and consoled him, caressing his hair softly.

—Do you want to talk about it?—he asked in sign language when the elf stopped crying. Hearth nodded slowly while cleaning the remains of his tears. Blitzen sat in front of him and saw how the elf frowned trying to find the words to express himself. Blitzen made a side smile and asked: —What’s the problem?—.

—Magnus.


	2. Chapter 1 “My Gender Fluid Friend Laughs at my Sexual Orientation” [Magnus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has the Talk with Alex, and plans somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of A las Puertas del Valhalla by MiraiHiiraguizawa (Me).
> 
> This is my first time translating and writing something this long in English. I beg you if you find some typo or grammar error, please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Magnus, Hearthstone and all the amazing characters from Magnus Chase series are property of the Great Rick Riordan. Except for the gods, they are from the Old Norse.
> 
> The only thing I earn from this is your kudos and comments~

#  Chapter 1

**_“My Gender Fluid Friend Laughs at my Sexual Orientation”_ **

**_[Magnus]_ **

**_-Valhalla-_ **

You would think that a gender fluid person will be okay with having a heterosexual friend who just discovered he has a crush on a boy. Because, it’s not like I’m gay, no. I just have a crush on that particular boy, the others don’t matter. Besides, what’s wrong with that? O, well, what right does Alex have to mock at me? It’s not like she could call herself hetero or homo…Right?

—Magnus—The voice of Alex took me out of my reverie. We were at her room, she was using an overall and was working in her clay vases. Or at least she was before we started talking. Now she was in front of me and she was snapping her fingers full of clay in front of my eyes:—Valhalla to Magnus—.

—I’m here, Alex…—I mumbled, putting her hand away so she wouldn’t splash me out. She stared at me smiling with mischief she surely had inherited from Loki.

—Were you thinking about him?—She asked seriously and, for a moment, I thought she had stopped mocking at me. I was wrong:— You better don’t ask me to mould a little friend to help you with your fantasies—.

—I don’t fantasize about him!—I growled, with the face completely red. Of course, she laughed. I frowned, while I saw her laugh at me.

—You should have seen your face!—She giggled:—I think you even considered it!—.

—Of course not!—I made a gesture of disgust:— that is so… I would never…ugh—.

—What you would never do, Magnus?—Asked Sam. I jumped, and that made Alex start laughing again. Sam stared at her upset, probably because she was laughing instead of helping her resist Loki’s compels. I don’t blame her. Sam sighed and sat next to me:— so?—.

—So what?—I asked, looking at her confused. Alex resumed her laughter.

—Seriously, Magnus?—Sam asked in turn, and apparently, my face tell her it was serious because she sighed and said:—I asked you what you would never do. Remember?—.

—Ah…—I averted my gaze, feeling my face hot courtesy of the memory of the conversation with Alex. I feel Sam’s gaze in my nape, what made me blush even more. What can I tell her? She didn’t completely accept all the gender fluid business of Alex yet, simply because it was weird. Damn, she even didn’t accept all the gods business because she believed in Allah…Are the Muslims homophobic? Not that I’m homosexual, of course not…But…I do like that guy.

—Magnus came to ask for my advice,  _ little sister _ —I looked at Alex, begging silently that she didn’t say anything. Alex looked at me and smiled, and I didn’t know if calm down or freak out.

—Advice?—Asked Sam, staring at us suspicious:—about what?—.

—E-erhm…I-i…

—Pottery

I looked sceptically at Alex and then I understand: He (Yes, now he was a boy) was giving me an excuse to be at his room. Judging by his expression you could tell he can believe how dumb I could be.

—Pottery?—Asked Sam staring at me sceptically. I shrugged.

—Don’t you think is interesting?—I asked casually:—Well, I can get a hobby or a few hundred to wait ‘till Ragnarok. No?—.

—That if Loki doesn’t unleash it soon—she limited. I nodded slightly, looking grateful at Alex. He sent me a look that seemed to say “You haven’t escaped yet”. An awkward silence fell upon us. I looked around somewhat nervous, without knowing what to say and, when I saw the clock I couldn’t avoid a jump.

—Annabeth is going to kill me—I mumbled as I got up and run towards the door.

—Where are you running away, Maggie?—Asked Alex running behind me. I gazed upon my shoulder and noticed that Sam followed us as well:— You can’t run from this forever—.

—I’m not running away, I have a date…—I answered. Alex looked at me sceptically so I added:—My cousin Annabeth is going to introduce me to her boyfriend…So he will help us with the sea—.

—Is it today? At what time? Where?—Asked Sam as we exited the hotel quickly.

—20 minutes ago in a semi-abandoned cellar at the other side of the river which Percy called “Neutral Terrain”—I answered. Sam and Alex looked at me with complete disbelieve.

When we finally arrived at the cellar my einherji strength had already begun to falter. I saw Annabeth with a blonde girl, a swarthy guy and a dark haired guy with a dangerous aura. I approached them looking apologetically.

—Magnus! I thought something had happened to you—Said Annabeth before hugging me, the dark-haired guy approached smiling.

—I’m Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, nice to meet you—He greeted me. I shook his hand and I could  _ feel _ his connection with the sea.

—Magnus Chase, son of Frey—I answered staring at him, before gazing towards his companions and point towards mine:— They are Sam al-Abbas and Alex Fierro…Daughters of Loki—.

Sam and Alex waved. The swarthy guy seemed awkward and nervous.

—Well…Sadie and I will go to the House if you need something…—He left the phrase in the air, taking the hand of the girl, who stared at us before following him.

—See you later, Carter—replied Percy before looking back at us:—I think they are uncomfortable thinking about children of the gods…—

—I feel uncomfortable thinking about share my body with one—replied Annabeth. I stared at them without understanding, so she explained:— It seems like the “Egyptians” don’t have demigod, but they are servants of their gods and serve as a “container”—.

—I think I prefer my dad where he is…—answered Sam with a disturbed expression, the rest of us nodded.

—So…Annabeth told me you have issues with the sea—said Percy after a few minutes of awkward silence.

—That’s how you flirt with girls?—asked Alex giggling. Percy smirked.

—No, usually I fight by their side, vanish for a few months, and when we are reunited I fall with them to the deeps of Tartarus and look for an exit with them—Answered with a smirk, Annabeth rolled her eyes, slightly blushed.

—I’ll take that in count the next I want to flirt with a girl—I said, Sam stared at me as if I were an insensible asshole.

—First, you have to die after taking out a Minotaur, and destroy a titan after telling her that you thought about her when you received the curse of Achilles—added  Annabeth, pushing slightly his shoulder.

—Yeah, yeah, we get it. You are a couple, you have passed through a lot together, you love each other…—snorted Alex, and it was her turn to be stared as an insensible asshole.

—The issue with the sea—intervened Sam, diplomatically:—Is that we have to get to an island that only appears certain days, destroy a ship and avoid Ragnarok—.

—You mean, the usual—answered Percy, smiling as he tried to lighten the mood. I liked him.

—Of course—I replied— Everyday you have to stop the god of Chaos from finishing a ship made of toenails—.

The look in their faces was priceless. We spent a couple of hours talking, making jokes and plans. When we finally went back to the hotel we already had the course of action that we were going to take when Blitzen and Hearthstone came back.

We made a quick stop at Fadlan’s falafel, grab some food and Alex and I went back to the hotel. Once we were on our floor Alex looked askance at me with a sided smile.

—Have sweet dreams with your prince charming— she said before entering her room. That wouldn’t be a problem if TJ and Mallory weren’t around too. I blushed deeply and entered into my room before anyone of them could ask me anything.

That night I dreamed about him:

He took my hands and pulled me around some barely familiar woods, ‘til we got to some clearing and he embraced me. I heard his voice in my head telling me ‘Fill the cup’ before he receded and pointed my jacket’s pockets. I put my hands in my pockets and produced two ‘Othala’ runes, the ones that were missing from his sets. He smiled at me, taking my hands so the runes will be in between our laced hands.

“Fill the cup” He repeated before he started vanishing his hands squeezed mine strongly.

“Fill the cup, Magnus” He pleaded. The runes fell to the ground when his hands weren’t tangible anymore.

“Promise me that you’ll fill the cup”

I tried to embrace him but his body was disappearing. I tried to speak, but my voice didn’t come out and my hands were shaking.

“Promise me you’ll not allow me to disappear”

I woke up with my cheeks streaked by tears. In my room’s ceiling, the stars still shone. Y put my knees to my chest and hugged them, letting scape small sobs for the sadness and despair that filled me up.

I jumped when the door slowly opened, letting in some laughter. The light went on and I saw Blitzen and Hearth whose smiles disappeared when they looked at me.

—What happened, Magnus?— signed Hearth sitting by my side. I gazed upon him and, without being able to avoid it, I pounced at him, embracing him actively and sobbing. Blitzen approached and carefully caressed my hair.

—Magnus?— asked Blitz, I looked at him swallowing.

—I h-had a nightmare— I mumbled with shaking voice, Hearth corresponded the hug and I felt the despair slowly go away, being replaced by a sweet peace. I got away slowly from Hearth, smiling at him gratefully. He blushed a little and my heart jumped.

—Are you ok?—he signed. I nodded:—what happened?—.

—A nightmare—I answered trying to downplay it. He looked at Blitz worried, with the looks of someone who saw a bad omen being fullfilled.

—What was your nightmare about?— asked Blitz giving Hearth a look that seemed to say ‘Don’t conclude yet’. I swallowed, I didn’t want to lie to them but I didn’t feel capable of telling them my dream.

—I h-handed you t-the runes… the ones m-missing from your set— I mumbled blushed looking at Heart: —And y-you told me to f-fill the c-cup— I felt like an idiot for feeling so nervous and stutter:— And t-then y-you vanished...—

Hearth looked at Blitz worried, Blitz bit his lip before patting his back, like encouraging him.

—I have a dream in which we went for the runes… and...—Hearth’s hands shook so much I couldn’t understand what he was saying. Blitz put a hand in his shoulder and signed him to wait. I took Hearth’s hands and smiled soothingly.

—In his dream you saved him and doing so you exhausted yourself so much you died— explained Blitz caressing Hearth’s hair, who was still trembling with a sad look.

—Everything is going to be fine— I said not believing it completely. Hearth nodded and smiled timidly.

—Fill the cup?— he signed when he stopped shaking. I swallowed and nodded slightly. He bit his lip and my heart jumped. He looked so handsome. No? Hearth is handsome, that’s it. It’s not like I am gay for thinking it, right?

—What do you think, Hearth?— asked Blitz. Hearth took his rune bag and show us his rune. Perthro, the empty cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this.


End file.
